As a Stupid Boy
by tayrulez
Summary: Timmy's just a stupid boy...


**I have returned to fanfiction! It excites me that my Fairly OddParents fanfics are still getting views. This one moves a little slow, I guess. Of course, I know Butch Hartman owns these guys and I am not him. Go ahead, skip over my ramblings and read the damn thing!**

Timmy is home from school, but his parents don't notice. They're too engrossed in a new trivia show on the TV. He marches upstairs and slams his bedroom door. Cosmo and Wanda poof from backpack and pen to his godparents. Wanda waves her wand before Timmy says anything. The garbage from the dumpster and the 'F' papers disappear. Timmy leaps onto his bed and lets out a frustrated groan.

"I don't get it! Why doesn't Trixie like me!?"

"She liked you when you were a girl, Timmy." Cosmo floats over to him.

"But she was also acting like a boy!" He sighs. "I don't understand her!"

"All girls are different, Timmy." Wanda floats over. "Your mom and I are both adults and we're different. Trixie and Tootie, and Vicky are all different girls."

The ten-year-old sighs and sits up. "Whatever. I wish Mark was here and I had a pizza!"

Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands and grant his wish. Mark the alien pops in, and the two play videogames with pizza. Cosmo pops down with them to play, causing Wanda to roll her eyes and watch the boys.

Two years later, Timmy comes home from school. His parents don't notice as they're too focused on a new cooking show in the living room. He marches upstairs and slams his bedroom door. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raise their wands and poof from backpack and pens to Timmy's godparents and godbrother. Wanda waves her wand before Timmy says anything. The garbage from the dumpster and the 'F' papers disappear. Timmy leaps onto his bed and lets out a frustrated groan.

"I don't get it! Why doesn't Tootie like me!?"

"Timmy, Tootie liked you when you were being yourself."

"I _am_ being myself. It's just"

He's cut off by a knock on his bedroom door. The fairies wave their wands and turn into goldfish. Thinking it to be his parents, Timmy walks over and answers the door. His mentally slaps himself when he instead finds Sanjay.

"What are you doing here, Sanjay?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and oh! Is that the new Crash Nebula game?"

He pushes past Timmy to sit in front of the television and pick up a controller. Timmy glares at him.

"Stop coming uninvited to my house! Get out!"

He punctuates his demand by shoving his fist out his door… and accidentally punching Tootie, who he had been unaware of following Sanjay. Tears well up in her eyes and she runs away before he has a chance to say anything. Sanjay looks over knowingly, but Timmy angrily grabs Sanjay's arm, drags him to the door, and slams it shut. Timmy almost growls as he runs to his bed and collapses from the pain.

A year passes, and being a teenager changes a lot of Timmy's thought processes. He thinks Trixie is superficial and that Tootie is psychotic. Sanjay has an unhealthy obsession for Timmy, so the pink-hatted boy goes for a dorky blonde girl who used to be a cheerleader fawning over him. Timmy comes home from school. His parents don't notice as they're too focused on a new modeling show in the living room. He marches upstairs and slams his bedroom door. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raise their wands and poof from backpack and pens to Timmy's godparents and godbrother. Wanda waves her wand before Timmy says anything. The garbage from the dumpster and the 'F' papers disappear. Timmy leaps onto his bed and lets out a frustrated groan.

"I don't get it! Why doesn't Veronica like me!?"

"She's growing up, Sport." Wanda sighs. "You remember when you used to like Trixie?"

Timmy groans even louder. He jumps up from his bed and throws open his closet door. After some shuffling, he finds his skateboard. He waves it in the air.

"I wish for rocket boosters on it."

Wanda frowns but waves her wand to add the wishful addition. Timmy climbs onboard and shatters the window he forgot to open. He gets some minor cuts, but the pink bird by his head makes them go away. She also fixes the window and turns into a butterfly, so she can watch over her troubled godchild.


End file.
